


so is she really a fool?

by deelau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: A faint voice is heard, “I need you in my office.”“Yes, Ms. Luthor.” Ending the call.-//-Lena faces the secretary. A question is really bothering the young CEO.Jess stands still, and looks at her boss, thinking if this is some sort of a test. One wrong answer and she may have be placed on the Need To Be Replaced or Transferred to another Department list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> we all know she is. Let us pretend she is not (yet).

Jess keeps herself busy. She keeps telling herself that she will not be as (her workaholic boss, the one and only, Lena Luthor definition of) busy as her CEO boss ever in her life (because Lena Luthor is #bossgoals) so she should be busy at least a percentage or two of how busy Lena is. She will consider that as a achievement for her. A bluetooth earpiece on one ear as she photocopies some papers her boss needs for the late afternoon meeting.

She returns to her desk when she sees a cup of hot chocolate on her desk with smiley face written on the cup. She makes a run through in her mind the list of who can be the culprit of bringing her favorite hot beverage in this early in the day. She squints on the smiley face. She finally figures out who. “Of course, it is Ms. Luthor’s bubbly and very quick reporter friend.”

She wonders what Kara’s reason is. “Did I voiced out my opinion loudly to myself that one time on her and Ms. Luthor’s closeness?” setting aside the papers she just photocopied in a drawer at her desk. She recalls vividly that she had a snide remark once after she showed Ms. Danver the way to Ms. Luthor’s office. She will make sure to thank the reporter (and apologize, if that is the case).

(She does not want to be the reason of Ms. Luthor’s anger because she had opinion about Kara and the reporter’s intention for being friends with Ms. Luthor.)

She jumps a bit from her seat when an app on the office tablet is notifying her of a phone call from her Boss. She presses a button in her earpiece. A faint voice is heard, “I need you in my office.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.” Ending the call. She stands from her desk, grabbing the office mobile phone in case there will be calls from clients and investors, and brings the tablet with her. And calls another employee to take her position for awhile. “I owe you one, Janice.”

-//-

“Do you think I am fool?” (in love) Lena faces the secretary, holding a pen, gently tapping the end of it on the table as she waits for a response. This question is really bothering the young CEO.

Jess stands still, and looks at her boss, thinking if this is some sort of a test. One wrong answer and she may have be placed on the Need To Be Replaced or Transferred to another Department list.

“Depends on the reason behind it.” She carefully chooses the words. She speaks as if there were ellipses after each word. Her eyes as big as saucers they have on the pantry afterwards, thinking if her answer came off as if she is telling the CEO of L-Corp that ‘yes, indeed you are being a fool’. Based on Ms. Luthor’s reaction, her choice on going with the honest route is the right choice.

Lena elaborates the possible reason why she thinks she might be a fool. “For telling Kara that she can go to my office and talk to me directly whenever she needed to see me.”

Jess actually repeats the exact instructions at that specific moment Lena was referring to because it is her job to take note on her boss’s instructions before adding, “Then no, since she is your friend. She seems to be and you consider her to be.”

Lena smiles at Jess, beaming to be more precise.

“Oh dear.” Jess thinks, but remains to appear as she has no reaction after that display of happiness her boss just did.

“However, because of that, she goes here and brings me food, and we talk almost anything that comes to mind, and now--” Lena looks down at the paperwork she has placed on the desk, before lifting her gaze again at her employee, having difficulty to continue on to what she intends to say.

“You like her even more.” Jess looks sadly at her boss, disappointed on the current state of Lena and Kara’s closeness.

Lena deflates on her seat; a hand rubbing the back of her neck. Lena laughs a bit at her situation she finds herself into once again. She finds herself in this silly situation all over again; falling for a person who does not like her the same way she does. “Can you believe she is dating someone? She called me excitedly the other night, on fucking Valentine’s Day, of all days. That bloody Mike--”

“of the Interns.” Jess finishes what Lena is saying. “A friend of mine, who is also an assistant dated him. My other friend too, Dana, which happens to be blonde too. Yikes, he has a type. And my cousin and I were at a bar once. I recognized him. I heard his comment to his friend on my younger cousin when I passed by them. Objectifying her like that. Unbelievable. I warned her afterwards ‘cause she commented she finds him cute, to stay the hell away from him.”

Lena stares at Jess, quite surprised that her secretary knows him too, and the information Jess is telling her.

“I think, he is a bartender now.” Jess adds.

“He seemed quite popular with your friends.”

“Sadly, he is.” Jess feels worried about Kara and this new relationship of hers. This Mike guy is good looking but he is bad news.

(She saw him once punching an alien in an alley. Thank goodness, Supergirl dropped in on them. And she heard through the grapevine that he charmed her friend, his co-worker before, on his first day. He is that quick.)

“And Kara is dating him.” Lena frowns at that fact, slightly twirling the pen on her fingers.

“And you cannot do anything about that, Ms. Luthor.” Jess is saddened to see Ms. Luthor disappointed because of her boss’s fondness of the reporter.

“Yeah.”

“There are other fishes in the sea.” She speaks in her mother tongue. She grips on the tablet she is holding. She does not expect to actually be giving love advice so casually to her boss. “As my grandmother used to say.” She says in English.

Lena repeats what Jess said, translating it, agreeing to what was stated.

“Well in your case, cats.” She absentmindedly adds. (This is Ms. Luthor we are talking about here. If her brain could smirk, it will at this point. And she actually wanted to say “pussies” but changed her mind immediately because one - that is inappropriate - duh - this is basically Jess talking to herself - and two - she loves her job so much. #dreamjob)

Lena raises her eyebrow at Jess, getting amused by the second.

“Sorry, Ms. Luthor. I have said that out loud.”

“No need to apologize, Jess. Really. There is no need. Since you are right about that. Thanks for this and for the advice, Jess. I just really need to talk to someone.”

“You’re welcome, Ms. Luthor. Glad to help. Is there anything else I could help you with?”

“You can go back to your desk.” And Lena expresses again how grateful she is for her assistant.

“Okay, Ms. Luthor.”

-//-

Lena is definitely foolishly in love with Kara. She finally admits that fact to herself as she stares outside her window. And the CEO cannot act on her feelings for her friend since Kara is already foolishly in love with someone else. This realization hits her like a ton of bricks.

“She’s happy. That is all that matters. He makes her happy.” She recalls how happy Kara sounded over the phone.

Kara deserves all the good things in this world. Lena hopes he gives Kara that because she definitely will in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> so it is decided that she is a fool 
> 
> (actually this was what I intented to be the title but it was a facepalm moment for me cos it is such a giveaway... when I posted it here and later changed it to its current title... oops my bad... Per usual, i am stressed every time i think of a title for my fics since it is the last step I do before posting)


End file.
